Brilliant and Beyond
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: A Complitation of moments between Harry and Ginny, just Harry, and just Ginny... Rated T, because, quite frankly, I don't know what will happen next... Enjoy!
1. 1  Ginny, please!

_**I've been trying to write **_**Father Said Daughter, **_**but I kept getting distracted by this idea... Just a random series of one shots. I figure, since I write so many Harry/Ginny moments, why not put them into one collection... **_

**Moment 1 - Ginny, please...**

**G**inevra Molly Weasley was like any other young witch; bright, powerful.

"Tell me the story again, mummy" Ginny smiled underneath the purple and pink covers and unicorn.

"Ginny, no, its late, you need to go to bed" Molly Weasley spoke softly as she tucked her daughter in tighter under the sheets.

"Please... I'll go to sleep" Ginny begged.

Molly sighed and sat back down, "Okay, but this is the last time... Once long ago, just before you were born, there was a boy named..."

...

**H**arry James Potter lay in his cupboard and had the inexplicable feeling that someone was talking about him. He sat up, opening the door to the cupboard carefully and quietly, he poked his head out, listening for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's voices, but not hearing them. With the house silent, he shrugged off the feeling. Making absolutely sure the coast was clear, slowly crawling out, Harry went to the kitchen and snuck a couple slices of bread, careful not to leave any crumbs behind. If Aunt Petunia figured out there was bread missing, Harry would blame it on Dudley, saying that he was sleep eating again.

...

" ...Harry was whisked away from Godric's Hollow, and taken far away with nothing but a scar left on his forehead - " Molly finished.

"Where is he now?" Ginny asked, like so many times before.

"No one knows, they say he lives in the muggle world, now it really is time for you to go to bed" Molly smiled, kissing her daughter on the temple.

"Okay" Ginny yawned, closing her eyes and falling asleep instantly.

...

"Fred! George!" Molly yelled up the stairs as Ginny watched patiently by her mum's side. There was a small explosion and a fit of laughter and smacks from a floor above their heads.

"That's it, I'm going up there, if I have to curse them all the way to the train then, by merlin, I will" Molly muttered to herself as she pounded up the stairs.

Ginny stood patiently, her hands clasped together in front of her as she heard yelling from Molly and Fread and George yell in pain as their voices became louder while descending the stairs.

"Now, go! Get in the Car before I have to feed you to the Dragons!" Molly ushered, pointing her wand at the pair, "come on Ginny, time to go" she said a little more calmly, holding her hand out to Ginny, who accepted it.

...

"But.. Hagrid, there can't be a Platfom 9 3/4. Hagrid?" Harry asked looking around and seeing that Hagrid had disappeared.

**Platform 9 3/4 **Harry re-read the ticket ove and over while pushing his luggage trolley over to Platforms 9 and 10.

"Excuse me!" Harry called out to the conductor of the platforms.

"Yes? Where are you going, do you need help?" the conductor asked.

"Umm, I'm fine actually, but I was wondering if you could... could tell me.. wh-where Platform 9 3/4 is?" Harry asked nervously.

"Platform 9 3/4, you think you being funny? Kids and their ridiculous jokes" the conductor mumbled to himself as he shook his head and turned on his heel walking away.

"Wait! I can show you my ticket! Wait!" Harry called after him, but he was ignored.

...

Molly had certain feeling that someone was lost and looking for Platform 9 3/4, so, instinctively she called out to her kids "Come on kids, Platform 9 3/4 this way!"

"Mum, I think I know where it would be!" Ron called.

"Oh, hush up Ronald!" Molly demanded.

"Okay, sorry" Ron mumbled in regret.

Ginny turned her head when she heard the hoot of an owl, seeing a boy with messy black hair round glasses, and dazzling emerald green eyes.

"Excuse me, umm, but how do you get on to the platform?" the boy asked after watching 3 other boys go.

"Well, you just run straight at the barrier, and, well, you'll just go straight through. No worries" Molly replied, a smile on her face.

"Good luck" Ginny spoke up just before the boy ran through the barrier. He smiled back at her, she lightly blushed.

...

Harry came through the barrier, his face was in awe as he looked at the scarlet red steam engine with it Hogwarts crest on it.

He proceeded to the train, lifting his trunk to the conductor, who stored it safely behind with the others. Harry held on to his owl, Hedwig, she was the only thing that cared for him at the moment.

Getting on the train, Harry tried to find an empty carriage, eventually finding one, he sat down and waited for the train to depart from London.

"Excuse me?" the Red-head boy from earlier asked as he entered the carriage, "Everywhere is full, can I?"

"Of course" Harry replied, looking back out the window.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" Ron held out his hand.

Harry shook it, "I'm H-"

"Hey, Ron, Mum wants you... " said one of the twins Harry had seen earlier.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute" Ron got up and left the train.

...

"Mum, you won't believe who we saw on the train!" George said excitedly to Molly.

"Who?" Ginny piped up.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived" Fred answered.

"You saw Harry Potter?" Ginny exclaimed.

"We did indeed, I do believe our Ronikkens shook hands with him" George added.

"Well, how do you know it was Harry?" Molly asked sternly.

"I saw his lightening bolt.." Fred spoke up.

"So did I" George continued.

"Ron, was it really Harry Potter?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, Ginny.. but it was that boy from earlier, the one who didn't know how to get on the platform" Ron answered.

"That boy was Harry Potter? Mum, please can I go see him, please?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"No, Ginny, he's not a Zoo animal. Now Ron, come here and give me a hug before I don't see you until Holiday" Molly said looking at Ginny, then wrapping her arms around Ron.

"But Mum, he's _Harry Potter_!" Ginny empasized, "Please?"

"Ginvera, I said No! Now, stand here and wait for the train to leave!" Molly demanded.

Ginny crossed her arms and stood, enviously, watching her brothers board the train. As the train slowly hissed out of platform 9 3/4, tears started streaming down her face, soon, Ginny was running after the train, yelling "Good-bye Harry Potter!" and waving.

...

Harry was sure he'd just seen a crazy red-headed girl running after the train yealling "Good-bye" to him.

He looked over to Ron who was blushing and nervously coughing.

"I'm Ron Weasley" he repeated to make the situation less awkward.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said, hanging out his hand.

Ron shook it, "I don't mean to pry.. but do you have the.." he pointed to his own forehead, "the scar?"

"Yeah" Harry smiled, lifting up his hair line and reveiling the light-pink scar.

"Wicked" Ron smiled.

...

"Mum, why couldn't I see Harry Potter?" Ginny protested as she walked through the Burrow's front doorway.

"Beacause, Ginny" Molly replied as she set down her bag, "That would have been rude, he's not an animal in the zoo, you can't just peer and poke at him however you please. Merlin knows he's been through enough, you've heard the story, now, go up to your room and tidy up for dinner before your father gets home."

...

_**Mum, Dad, and Ginny,**_

_**I'm having a great year... unless you want to count a Troll in Hogwarts a great year. I've become friends with Harry Potter, he's staying during holiday. He told me that his Aunt and Uncle never told him that he was a wizard. Who doesn't tell the Boy-Who-Lived he's a wizard? Anyways, Mum, Harry's not going to have any presents. Maybe you could make him a sweater?**_

_**Love, **_

_**Ron**_

"Oh dear, poor boy" Molly sighed as she read Ron's letter.

"What? What is it? What's happened?" Ginny asked looking up from her breakfast of eggs, buttered toast, and bacon with milk and a small glass of orange juice.

"Well, it seems that your brother Ron has befriended Harry Potter and he won't have any Christmas presents" Molly replied, "Looks like we have a trip to make to Diagon Alley."

"Ooohh, we should send him some fudge too!" Ginny smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea, since we're going to Romania, and Charlie already has fudge, I guess it couldn't hurt to send him Auntie Muriel's Fudge" Molly said as she put the letter in her apron pocket.

...

"We should get him emerald green yarn, like the color of his eyes and for the H on his sweater it should be jet black like his hair, Mum" Ginny chanted excitedly as they pushed past people in the crowded alleyway of Diagon Alley.

...

"Mum, did you know that Harry's eyes are emerald green, I love his eyes, did you know that his hair is jet black and messy, I love his hair, I love his smile too, he's got a nice smile" Ginny was still chanting as Molly walked through the door of her home.

Even after she had unpacked everything from bag, Ginny was still going on about how she loved Harry...Freakin'...Potter...

"Ginny, please!" Molly yelled.

_**So, just a little mash-up of Mostly Ginny, but some Harry... Hope you enjoyed it...**_

_**Feel free to leave a Review! Just click the speech bubble with the word 'Review' down below and tell me what you think!**_

_**Love, **_

_**G-j.a.l.-H ;D**_


	2. 2  It's EVERYWHERE!

_**So far this little idea of random moments is working... Here's a funny little moment...**_

**2 - It's EVERYWHERE!**

Harry stood in the nursery with his 3 month old son, James Sirius Potter. With his hands on his hips, he wanted to prove to Ginny he could _properly_ change a diaper.

Slowly, unletting the diaper flaps, Harry began to second guess himself. Suddenly, a stream rose in the air.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, closing the diaper again.

Ginny walked past the nursery door, pausing to see Harry close the diaper back. She stifled a laugh and gently snuck into the room, standing just inside the doorway by the light switch.

"Diaper, diaper...wipes..powder" Harry muttered to himself. Harry reached for the second shelf in the cabinet; which, unconviently, had to be where the diapers were. How did Ginny do it?

_Why did I leave my wand in the Living Room? _Harry thought. He moved, trying to keep a hand on the diaper as James gurggled in happiness. Harry sighed, he couldn't reach the diapers, he had to let go...

Upon doing so, James's diaper flew open, and stream whisked itself around the room.

"Oh, bloody hell! stop! Stop!," Harry pleaded, "No, no, no! Whoaaaaa! Oh god, it's on my glasses!" Harry schrunched his face, "Arrggghhh! IT DID NOT JUST GET IN MY MOUTH?"

Ginny started laughing, Harry turned around and stared at blank and pointedly.

"You could've helped" Harry sighed, trying to absoultly sure that urine did not get in his mouth.

"I thought you said you wanted to do it yourself" Ginny chimed, an eyebrow slightly raised, her arms crossed.

"Maybe I did, but I wasn't expecting my son to shoot a stream of urine at my face" Harry said as he used a baby wipe to clean his face and glasses.

"I'm sorry, but now you know what I have to go through" Ginny said as she got close, "Ya' know, I'd kiss you, but smell has it, you're covered in pee."

"Shut up..." Harry muttered, "I'm going to go change."

Harry walked out of the nursery, pointing at James and saying "That kid is evil..."

Ginny smiled, picking up a fresh diaper and began changing James.

...

Harry was pulling on a clean shirt when he heard a shrill scream and then Ginny yelling "It's EVERYWHERE!"

He chuckled to himself, _that's m'boy! _Harry thought.

_**So, just a random diaper changing moment between Harry/Ginny... Hahaha, poor Harry... I know, it's super short, but I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Love. **_

_**G-j.a.l-H**_


	3. 3 Rawr! Mummy! Rawr

_**So, this particular moment was inspired by my Dinosaur Chicken nuggets... yes, I eat chicken nuggets that are shaped to a two year-old's preference of chicken...**_

**3 - Rawr! Mummy! Rawr!**

"Mummy, I hungrey" two year-old James muttered, pulling on the hem of Ginny's shirt.

"Okay, come on buddy" Ginny said lifting James up on her side.

Taking James down the stairs to the foyer, she stopped, putting him down.

_Merlin, this child is getting heavy _she thought.

She pulled out her wand and did a levitating charm on James, who giggled in sheer delight, all the while screaming "I can fly!"

Ginny smiled, for some odd reason, she wanted another child.

Summonig the floating James down to the kitchen, Ginny plopped him down in his high chair.

"So, what do you want Jamie?" she asked.

"Dinosawr" James clapped.

"Dinosaur, I don't believe we have any Dinosaur" Ginny frowned.

"But I want Dinosaur" James crossed his little arms and frowned with a stuck out bottom lip.

Ginny, who was leaned up against the counter, smiled and chuckled. James, to her, is probably what Harry would've done as a two year-old, if his parents were alive.

"Okay, let me see if I can find Dinosaur..." Ginny turned around and rummaged through the cabinets.

"Dinosawr, dinosawr, dinosawr, dinosawr!" James started to chant.

"I'm trying!" Ginny called as she ventured towards the Cold Pantry. The Cold Pantry was a pantry with a freezer charm on it, making it consistently cold.

Meanwhile, the Junior Marauder that James was, wiggled out of his chair, down the leg, and onto the floor, silently and effortlessly. He got up on his feet, wobbled slightly, then, cathcing his balance, waddled towards his Mum in the pantry.

"Dinosawr!" He squealed, pointing at a bag on the shelf.

"Bloody h-" Ginny started, only stopping when she realized it was James, she did not want him to repeat what she was about to say, "Merlin, Jamie, you gave Mummy a fright!"

"Dinosawr!" James pointed again.

Ginny followed his finger, there on the shelf sat a bag of Dinosaur-Shaped Chicken.

"Finallly! Thank you Merlin!" Ginny sighed, dramatically falling to her knees.

"Dinosawr!" James repeated.

Ginny groaned, "C'mon, Mummy's going to make you some Dinosaurs." Ginny held out her hand and James took it and waddled back to the table.

"You're one big boy!" Ginny huffed as she picked him up and put him back in the high chair.

"Big Boy!" James giggled in a cute way that made Ginny smile.

"Okay, heat the oven to 204 degrees celsius for 11 minutes" Ginny mumbled, turning the dial on the oven.

"Yea!" James cheered as Ginny pulled out a cookie sheet and put some dinosaurs on it.

...

"Okay, Jamie, here you go" Ginny smiled, placing a plate of dinosaurs in front him.

"Ketswup" James said through a T-Rex.

"Okay" Ginny smiled, getting up and getting the Ketchup from the counter.

As Ginny put ketchup on James's plate, it made a squelching noise.

James started giggling, "tha ketswup pooted mummy!"

"Yes it did, Jamie, yes it did" Ginny smiled, silently thinking _Sure Harry, our child is very much like me...not..._

James picked up another T-Rex and held it out, "Mummy, hungrey?"

Ginny took the T-Rex and slowly devoured it, however Fred & George Weasley-like her son was, James had that wonderful loving, caring aspect that Harry had supposedly inherited from Lily Evans.

"Ginny! Ginny? I'm home for Lunch!" Harry called coming down the stairwell in to the Kitchen.

"Dinosaurs.. or a Sandwich.." Ginny kissed Harry, "Your choice."

"I'll go with a sandwich...and maybe a Dino" Harry smiled.

"Dinosawr, Daddy!" James held his hands out, grabbing the air.

"Hello my little T-Rex, hows your day with Mummy?" Harry asked James as he pulled him out of his Chair and hugged him.

"Happy" James smiled.

"Really? Hold on, you've got some ketchup on her cheek" Harry smiled looking at his son's happy and smiling face.

"Ham or Turkey?" Ginny asked, looking at her husband.

"Ham" Harry replied, looking back at James.

"Cheese?"

"Yeah, sure" Harry answered.

"Okay, there you go, love" Ginny said as she put the sandwich down on the table.

"Thank you" Harry kissed Ginny's cheek as he put James back in his high chair.

"Anytime babe" Ginny grinned.

Harry sat down as Ginny turned around and grabbed up the last few remaining Dinos.

"Rawr! Mummy! Rawr" James giggled, having a Dino nugget battle between himself and Ginny's T-Rex..

_**There you go! DINOSAUR CHICKEN NUGGETS! (I just had to be randomly weird for a moment..) **_

_**Just so you know, I was keeled over in laughter as James said "Tha ketswup pooted, mummy!" it just kind of seemed something that James might say, being as his namesakes are James Potter, his grandfather, and Sirius Black, his god-grandfather..**_


	4. 4 Harry

Okay, so let me tell you, this little Moment came to me at 2 o'clock in the morning... I couldn't shake it off, so I decided to write it later... I believe this particular moment might be PG-13 ... which means the Rating is going up one notch...Meh, I don't mind...  
>4 - ...Harry...<br>"Hey Babe" Harry kissed my cheek.  
>"Hey, how was work?" I asked, cleaning my hands off with the dish towel I had.<br>"It was okay, I guess... not much happened" Harry mumbled, putting his briefcase down on the floor, "Ron tripped in the office, but that was about the only exciting thing that happened."  
>Harry took off his long, brown Auror coat, hanging over the back of a chair. I watched him loosen the tie he had around his neck and unbutton the top button of his dress shirt. He came over, resting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist.<br>"What are you making?" He muttered in my ear.  
>"Spaghetti" I smiled, stirring the tomato sauce.<br>"Sounds good" Harry slightly chuckled.  
>"Why are you laughing?" I smirked.<br>"Because I love you" "I love you too" I turned around and slightly kissed his lips and stared into his eyes. The oven dinged, "Oh, the breadsticks" I smiled.  
>Harry moved away from, sitting down at the small table. I put the sheet of breadsticks on top of the oven, turning off the tomato sauce, I reached for the pot of spaghetti noodles and took them over to the sink and strained them.<br>"Okay, dinner's ready" I put down the spoon I had stirred the sauce with.  
>"It smells wonderful" Harry sighed in a tired way as he fixed himself a hearty plate.<br>"How was your day?" He asked as I sat down at the table.  
>"It was... It was usual.. Quidditch Practice went as planned, but I only watched.." I said through a bite of spaghetti.<br>"Why did you watch?" Harry confusedly looked at me, tomato sauce on the bottom of his lip.  
>"I was writing a report for the Daily Prophet's Quidditch Column... and telling Gwenog that I was retiring" I answered.<br>"You what?" Harry choked on his water.  
>"I retired from Professional Quidditch"<br>Harry coughed violently as he choked on his water again, "Ahem, but..you..you're..you were at the height of your career" he cleared his throat.  
>"Yeah, and I figure I should retire at the height and not at the downfall"<br>"Do you think I retired from chasing Voldemort at the height of his second reign?" Harry spoke loudly, "When were you going to tell me you were going to retire?"  
>"Well, I was going to wait.. but then writing the Quidditch column and the season schedule interfered with each other.. plus, I was getting tired of the international brackett and being gone and your work was busy and you couldn't make the games" I sighed.<br>"Gin, you know I love you... but will you please tell me your decisions before you go and pursue them" Harry sternly spoke.  
>I wanted to tell him, but right now didn't feel like the moment.<br>Harry noticed a concerned, thoughful look on my face, "Come here" he held out his arms. I got up and sat in his lap. "I'm not angry, so whatever you've got on your mind, I'm okay with it" He said in my ear. I could feel his breath on it, it was warm, I could feel that smile he had on his lips.  
>"I wish to just sit here, but I've got to clean up the dinner mess" I yawned.<br>"Of course you do, besides I've got some paperwork to fill out" Harry said, flinging himslef at me for a hug.  
>I watched Harry pick up his Auror coat and briefcase as he went upstairs to his study.<br>How do I tell him? How do I tell Harry that he's a Daddy? I frantically thought, scrubbing the pots and plates free of sauce and noodles. I sighed loudly, I wanted to tell him, but I wanted the moment to feel right. To me, dinner didn't just feel like the right moment.  
>I tossed down the dishrag and followed Harry's path up the stairs. I came to a lingering halt at the Study's doorway.<br>"Harry, I'm going to bed" I yawned.  
>"I'm right behind you" Harry shuffled a couple of papers, scribbled something down with his eagle feather quill, then waved his wand and the papers put themselves back into his briefcase.<br>He got up and came to me, kissing me slightly before walking down the hallway to the bedroom. I stood for a minute, rolled my eyes and went to the bedroom.  
>Harry was in the middle of putting on his night pants and crawling underneath the sheets.<br>I pulled off the clothes I was wearing, only to see Harry grin mischeavously for a moment in the mirror, I rolled my eyes and pulled on my tank top and shorts. I turned off the lamp and shuffled towards the bed, I crawled under the sheets and snuggled close to Harry and his bare chest.  
>"Mhmm" Harry inhaled.<br>I sat up a little and kissed him on the cheek. He rolled over and stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers gently. I could see his emerald eyes sparkle in the dim moonlight of the curtains.  
>Slowly, he shuffled and started to kiss me, slowly, his toned shoulders hung over my body. "Harry" I sighed.<br>"Ginny" Harry nibbled at my neck.  
>"Harry... I- um.." I softly whispered.<br>"Gin. shhh" Harry whispered in my ear.  
>I bit my lip slightly and sighed, Harry had to know...<br>"Harry I'm pregnant" I whispered.  
>Harry stopped nibbling my neck with his lips and hung there for a moment. I took my arms around his neck and gently rolled him over onto his back. His face looked stun and a single lone tear hung in his eye.<br>"Harry, you're going to be a Daddy" I smiled.  
>He shook his head, his voice was caught in his throat.<br>I gently rest my head across his chest and he exhaled heavily. "Ginny," He whispered, his voice beginning cracked but then clearing, "that's why you retired."  
>"Yes, Harry" I smiled in the darkness.<br>"I love you" Harry whispered, he kissed the top of my head, and then picked my chin up smiled in my face, "I guess that Quidditch Match paid off."  
>"It did" I laughed.<br>"How long have you known?" Harry whispered as he placed a soft hand on my abdomen.  
>"Since yesterday" I nudged my cheek into his chest.<br>"You could have told me yesterday after dinner, before bed last night, maybe at breakfast this morning, or perhaps during dinner, but why now?" Harry rambled.  
>"I wanted to wait for the right moment... but be well advised, I really waned to tell you whe you got home yesterday.." I replied.<br>"So you wait until I'm about to love you?" Harry started to chuckle.  
>"Yes, perfect moment" I snorted.<br>"Wait 'til we tell Ron" Harry mumbled.  
>"He'll probably want to know how I told you" I laughed.<br>"Yeah, Hey Ron, what's up? Oh by the way, did I mention I was about to make love to your sister before she told she was pregnant... uhh, yeah, let's see how well that goes over" "I can see his face now" I laughed.  
>"Pshh, wait until he finds out it was after that Quidditch Match" Harry chuckled in his throat as he shifted in the bed and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling my body close to him as he took his other arm and held me in an embrace.<br>"Gin, Have I ever told you I love you?" He asked.  
>"Of course you have, hun" I replied, confused.<br>"I love you, I can never tell you enough" He snuggled his face in my hair.  
>"Harry..." I began but never finished because i fell alseep in his arms...<br>Okay, loving moment between Harry&Ginny... Just to let you know, I couldn't stop laughing and spazing out over the little "Love" moment between the two.. only because I have a close friend who will probably kill me the first chance she gets at Band Camp, probably because it's:  
>1) A Serious Love Moment 2) To make it worse, it's in FIRST PERSON! Haha, Wuvezz you! Rada Rada Rawr!<br>Hope you enjoyed it & please leave a review, I really want to know your opinion!  
>Love,<br>G-j.a.l-H


	5. 5 Surprise!

_**Anyone who read moment 4, did you guys think I wouldn't make the Potter Couple tell the Weasley Family?**_

**5 - Surprise**

I sat next to Ginny, her long hair captivated me for a moment.

"What?" Her glowing face asked.

"Nothing, I just love your hair" I replied sapily.

Ginny smiled and then said "You're so cheesy."

"I know" I smiled.

She leaned over to my ear and whispered "When are we going to tell them... sooner or later it's going to show..."

"Well, I.." I stuttered in a whisper. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeaned knees. I, Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, was nervous about telling my family-in-law that their daughter was pregnant.

Ginny took my hand and gently held it in her lap, giving me a look that told me it ws going to be okay. I stood up and Ginny followed, for moral support, she leant her head on my shoulder.

I clapped my hands together and the family looked at Ginny and I, I could feel my face turning red.

"It's okay, tell them" Ginny said, running a hand through my hair.

"Tell us what?" Ron's voice said.

"Gi- Gin- Ginny and I-" I began, but bit my lip trying to recompose myself. I could hear George whisper "10 sickles they've made a kid, 5 sickles it was after that Chudley Cannons match" "You're on" Ron whispered.

"Ginny and I have an announcement to make" I calmly spoke to the peering eyes, "We're having a baby."

"Haha! You owe me 15 sickles Ronnikkens!" George clapped.

"Now, wait one minute, George, they never said it was after the Chudley Cannons match!" Ron attacked.

"Actually, dear Ronnikkens, I'm afraid it was" I replied awkwardly.

"Ohbloodyhell" Ron slurred as he fell out of his chair in shock.

"Well?" I held my hands out at the shocked faces before me.

I watched Hermione slowly chew her food, Ron had fainted, George was leaned back in his chair happily smiling, Bill and Fleur were smiling, Molly and Arthur were shocked, Percy spoke up, "Well, this a pompous occasion, I'm happy for the both of you, really."

"Well thank you Percy" I nodded as I sat down.

"So, how did you tell him?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yez, how did 'Arry find out?" Fleur asked.

Molly looked at us and nodded.

I started to blush darker than Ginny's hair.

Ginny laughed nervously, "Well, umm, Harry had gotten into the _mood_, " I looked down at my plate and pushed my peas around, "and Well, I told him..."

"Bloody hell Harry, tryin' to make two kids?" George sniggered.

"Sod off, George" I replied wide-eyed.

"Hey, what did I bloody miss" Ron mumbled as he awoke from his shock.

"Oh, Ronnie, you missed the point where our Famous Harry Potter here tried to get it on with our little sister while she's pregnant" George grinned widly.

"Harry, why?" Ron asked.

"Umm, I didn't know at that point..." I muttered.

"Well, how about we have some cake" Molly spoke up.

All the Weasleys agreed by a "Yeah!"

"Don't ever make me do that again" I looked at Ginny, who smiled consolingly.

"Harry, I'm proud of you for trying" Ginny rubbed my back.

"Now where did that super nice side come from?" I smiled.

"I guess the mini Harry has an affect on me" She sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder for the second time that. I wrapped my arm around her other shoulder.

"Here we go!" Molly announced.

"Ooo, Chocolate!" Ginny pipped up.

So much for the loving moment, the chocolate was worth more... this child might be the possible death of me...

_**Long story short, I was distracted.. anyway, Ron fainted.. He can't handle the idea that Harry and Ginny had to do what they did to end up with a baby... **_

_**Love,**_

_**G-j.a.l-H**_


End file.
